


The Time Before

by tx_ladyj



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tx_ladyj/pseuds/tx_ladyj
Summary: I had this scene in my head and I needed to get it out.What if before civilization came to an end, the government had been experimenting on putting people into cryo-chambers.What would happen if a woman from THE TIME BEFORE woke from a long sleep to find her world is completely changed.It's a one-shot at the moment but I may continue on with the story.
Relationships: Roan (The 100)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The Time Before

_Damn, Doc, how long did you let me sleep this time? Shiiiiiit!, the fucking noise, y’all! Turn that shit off! Y’all trying to bust my ear drums? Fuck. Must have been out of it a while this time around. Can’t open my eyes...are they even open? Fuck, I can’t even tell._

Every muscle and bone in her body ached. Her head was pounding.

_Why can’t y’all turn down that shit?! Damn it to hell, when I get my bearings back, I’m bustin’ skulls. Y’all know that the longer we are out, the more sensitive to sound we are when we wake up. Damn government doctors and their shitty bedside manners._

_Ugh, this sleep sickness is for shit. Y’all can kiss my ass after this one. I’m gonna take some leave and get out of this fuckin’ lab for a while. I need to hit the beach. Maybe hit the bar and get my pipes cleaned out. Probably got cobwebs down there since I started this freakshow of an experiment. Momma needs some lovin’._

The sound invading her peace was loud and overbearing. She couldn't distinguish words. It was as if she was in a dark cave and echoes were assaulting her from every angle.

_Daaaaaammmmmnnnn, when is this sound going to stop being loud and garbled. I can barely make anything out. Keep this shit up and I’m going to go Wookie on someone and rip some arms off someone. Hmmm, wonder if they made a new Star Wars movie yet? Yeah, I need to get out and see what’s changed since they put me in that damn chamber. Damn, the last stint was supposed to be a year. What date is it? If I didn’t know any better, it seems longer than a year. Can you even feel the time difference after a year?_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!_

She tried to move her arms to cover her ears but they wouldn't budge.

_Damn, I can’t even move my arms or even moan. When are my eyes going to open? I can barely move my head._

That's what was going through her head and desperately wanted to shout out to these invaders of her peace. Her body would not cooperate with her brain. There was a disconnect that was infuriating. She wanted to lash out and strike at everything around her.

Then she heard it. A deep rumbling sound close by her. Not near enough for her to reach out and touch it but close enough for her to hear.

_Wait. I hear him. Damn girl, he’s got a nice set of pipes on him. Can’t see him yet but I can barely make out his voice. Smooth, deep, and, yes, sexy. He definitely ain’t one of the pencil pushers or lab techs from the last time. Who is he?_

Roan who had been lying on a gurney nearby had managed to move close to the woman in the one bed in this place Skycrew called a “lab”. He could see the woman scrunching her eyebrows as if she was not happy. Her lips barely quivering as though she was trying to open them.

He continued to speak softly into her ear, trying to calm the woman. She probably has no idea what he’s saying but it seemed to help her. If what Clark said was true, this woman came from the time before. The time before civilization was destroyed. The time before Nightbloods ruled the nations. The time before Mountainmen terrorized the people. He fought the urge to stroke her hair, just to be close to this woman from the time before.

 _One day_ , he thought to himself. Roan wasn’t quite sure what he wanted from her at that moment. He only knew that he would talk with this woman and learn all that should teach him of the time before.

_What is he trying to tell me?_

_Is it even English?_

_Shit! Did the US get taken over by a foreign power?_

_Nah, I doubt they’d be whispering in my ear. Wait, what? Yes!!! I feel that, his breath against my skin. I can feel him leaning on the bed._

_Bed? What am I doing in a bed? Did they take me out of the cryochamber already? This is not protocol. Something isn’t right. Ok, ok, ok. Access the situation. Don’t let them know you’re awake. Slow your breathing, dumbass. Calm the fuck down._

_Ok. that’s good. Doesn’t hurt to have Mr. Make-Me-Creamy whispering in my ear...damn, Dude needs to be on a 1-800 number call line. He’d rake in the dough with a voice like that. Wish I knew what the fuck he was saying. What does he even look like?_


End file.
